Doux souvenirs
by Milky01
Summary: En ce dernier jour à Poudlard, Hermione et Draco reviennent sur certains évènements du developpement de leur relation. Suite de Amour impossible et Et après? OS complet


_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette_

_Défi Une journée a Poudlard : 45-la salle commune de Serpentard / 128-quelqu'un est malade / 98-quelqu'un explique le fonctionnement de la télévision / 33-Hermione / 13-un personnage déclare sa flamme / 25-un personnage s'introduit dans une salle commune qui n'est pas la sienne_

_Défi Super 2000, lannée du cochon : Serpent - Terre : Ecrire sur Draco Malfoy_

_Défi citations loufoques : 138 - Faites des grimaces dans mon dos tant que vous voulez, mon cul vous contemple_

_Défi Les premières fois - Première danse_

_Défi Collectionne les POPs : Jack Skellington - Costume - Ecrire su Draco_

_Défi Le mot du jour : Amphigouri_

_Défi Les petits prompts à la pelle : "Eh bien, je vais t'embrasser" "Eh bien, t'as intérêt"_

_Défi Pick a card : Queen of Diamond - Ecrire sur Hermione Granger_

_Défi Retraçons HP : couple fanon - Draco/Hermione_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 34 - aucun sort ne sera jeté ou mentionné_

_Défi répliques cultes : 46 - Tu sais, si tout le monde épousait quelqu'un d'une race différente en une seule génération il n'y aurait plus aucun préjugés_

_Défi Expressions, adages et proverbes sorciers : Avoir la baguette qui enfle_

_Défi Le défi fou : 529 - situation- Déclarer votre flamme_

_Défi si tu l'oses : 37 - moldus_

_Défi Challenge quotidien : "ma patience commence a mon "va te faire foutre" commence"_

_Défi Cap ou pas cap : Ecrire sur Hermione Granger (vol de défi)_

_Défi Collectionne les POPs : La fée Clochette - une héroîne - ecrire sur Hermione Granger (vol de défi)_

* * *

En cette veille de départ, la salle commune de Serpentard maintenait son calme légendaire. Quelques cheminées étaient allumés pour éloigner la froideur des cachots et la présence du Lac Noir sur certains côtés des murs de la pièce. Sur un canapé dans un coin reculé de l'espace de travail se tenait un couple en train de discuter.

Les deux amoureux étaient semi allongé, le dos de la jeune femme contre le torse dessiné de l'homme. Le tête chevelu sur l'épaule du blond, alors que celui-ci lui déposait quelques baisers sur la tempe gauche. Les mains étaient entrelacés sur le ventre de la brune, les pouces du jeune homme caressant la peau disponible à sa portée, les jambes entrecroisées.

Ils discutaient de l'année mouvementée qui avait amener leur mise en couple. Au début on ne pouvait dire que l'entente était cordiale. Le jeune couple se mit à repenser à certains moments de l'année qui les avaient marqué.

Le premier souvenir était le soir où, dans la Salle sur Demande, Draco déclara sa flamme à Hermione. Il avait tout prévu pour cette soirée, le blond avait demandé à la salle de lui fournir un endroit cosy et romantique. En entrant dès l'apparition de la porte, Draco était content de sa demande, un petit salon était présent sur la droite avec son sofa de couleur noir pour deux personnes, une petite table basse rectangulaire, où des bougies étaient présentes avec quelques bouquets de fleurs. Une cheminée était situé en face, éteinte bien sûr. En face de la porte, le regard se portait directement sur une semi cuisine, avec un frigo, les meubles et les accessoires pour cuisiner. Au centre de la pièce était disposé une table en chêne ronde, une nappe d'un rouge éclatant par-dessus. Les murs étaient d'une couleur beige, aucune fenêtres mais la salle avait mis à disposition dans des renfoncement des boules de lumière qui donnait une atmosphère tamisée. Sur le mur de gauche, on découvrait deux portes, l'une donnant sur la chambre et l'autre sur la salle de bain. Draco ne voulait pas y entrer sans Hermione, alors il demanda aux elfes de l'école de lui faire apparaître les ingrédients qu'il avait commandé quelques jours plutôt.

Le soir venu, bandeau sur les yeux, il conduit Hermione dans son petit paradis. Elle fut émerveillée de la pièce, se tournant vers Draco, les yeux brillants, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ragaillardi par le baiser, le blond entraîna la brune vers la table basse ou un petit apéritif était servi. Toutes sortes de discussions étaient abordés, comme le futur de chacun, les passions, les cours, jusqu'au moment où Hermione sortit une réplique qui le déstabilisa.

"Tu sais, si tout le monde épousait quelqu'un d'une race différente en une seule génération, il n'y aurait plus aucun préjugés."

Il était choqué, qu'un tel raisonnement pouvait être juste. Cependant, il savait que les Sang-pur ancrées dans les traditions ne seraient pas d'accord sur ça.

La suite du repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Hermione fut quelque peu surprise d'apprendre que c'était Draco lui-même qui avait préparer le repas. Les regards doux, paroles tendres, ou biens les gestes tendres étaient constamment présent autour de la table.

Alors que la fin du repas s'annonçait, le jeune Malfoy pensa à avoir de la musique pour danser. Entendant le flot sortir d'un peu partout, Draco se leva, tendit sa main droite à Hermione et lui demanda si elle voulait lui accorder cette danse. Heureuse de le voir ainsi, elle lui accorda sa demande. Se plaçant assez proche du jeune homme, Hermione passa ses bras autour du coup, alors que le blondin posa ses mains sur chacune de ses anches. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Draco reporta son regard dans celui de la brune et commença à parler.

"Toutes les nuits lorsque je suis éveillé, je regarde les étoiles et la lune et je pense à toi. Et toutes les nuits, lorsque le sommeil me saisit je te rejoins dans mes rêves. Tous les jours, je regarde le ciel et le soleil et je pense à toi. Et je suis saisi de l'envie de courir vers toi. Tu es la fille la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Tu es magnifique et intelligente, et tu parviens à me faire rire comme personne d'autre ne peut réussir à le faire. Tu es aussi toujours disponible pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je te mérite, mais ce que je sais et ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je t'aime.

Mon amour, Tous les jours : quoique je fasse, je pense à toi ; quoique je regarde, je pense à toi ; quoique j'écoute je pense à toi. Mon âme comme mon cœur ne peuvent être sans toi.

L'explication en est simple, je suis fou amoureux de toi."

Émue devant le discours du blond, Hermione accentua son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'elle était très touché par les paroles. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Voyant les perles nacrées, Draco continuant à réciter la déclaration qu'il avait écrite il y a quelques temps, posa ses pouces sur le visage de la brune pour lui essuyer les larmes.

"Maintenant que j'ai pu te révéler tout ce que je ressentais pour toi. Eh bien, je vais t'embrasser"

"Eh bien, t'as intérêt. Et moi aussi je t'aime."

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Draco pose ses lèvres sur celle de sa vis-à-vis.

o0o

Le deuxième moment le plus marquant pour le jeune couple fut l'intrusion surprise du blond dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. En effet, Hermione était tombé malade durant la journée, alors ne pouvant la voir la journée, Draco prit la décision d'aller la voir dans sa chambre de préfère. Aucun des deux ne pouvait dire que son arrivé fut fêté en grande pompe, bien au contraire, mais connaissant sa romance avec la brune de Gryffondor, les élèves ne dirent rien car ils avaient bien vu son changement de comportement.

Cependant, Draco restant Draco, lança quand même une petite pique juste avant de fermer la porte.

"Faites des grimaces dans mon dos tant que vous voulez, mon cul vous contemple."

o0o

Un autre moment mémorable fut la crise de fou rire que Hermione eu quand elle a entendu Draco jurer de nombreuses phrase, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la pièce de leur première danse. Se ressaisissant, elle alla se poser auprès de son petit copain et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"C'est ce amphigouri. Je n'y comprend rien"

"Amphigouri ?"

"Oui, c'est un langage ou un écrit obscur. Comme ce texte"

"Draco, c'est juste un manuel d'utilisation pour une télévision"

Ses parents voulant connaître l'amoureux de leur fille avait invité Draco à venir passer les vacances de Pâques chez eux. Ce serait une première pour Draco d'aller visiter le monde moldu, alors pour pallier à ce manque Hermione lui avait donné toute une panoplie de documentation sur différents appareils électriques ou autres.

La Gryffondor prit le temps pour lui expliquer à quoi ressemblait une télé, que c'était comme un cadre avec des photos sorcières en couleurs posés bout à bout mais qui continuait à défiler. Qu'avec cette technologie, les gens normaux pouvaient regarder nombres de choses comme des films, les informations. Sauf que le serpentard avait énormément de questions, alors elle lui suggéra d'attendre d'être chez elle pour lui montrer plutôt que de lui expliquer durant des jours entiers comment les moldus étaient parvenus à créer une telle chose.

o0o

Oui, cette année à été mouvementée pour le couple. Hermione se leva pour trouver une meilleure position, sauf que Draco en profita pour complètement s'allonger sur le canapé. Une lueur apparut dans le regard de la jeune femme et elle ne mit pas longtemps à se coucher sur son homme collant totalement son corps au sien.

Sentant la poitrine contre lui, mais surtout le bas-ventre de sa compagne, Draco remua légèrement pour mieux apprécier la sensation, retenant de légers gémissements de plaisir au frottement contre son sexe qui commençait à prendre du volume.

"Mon cher futur époux, si je sens ce que je pense, tu dois avoir la baguette qui enfle" sourit elle en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche.

"Mmh, Mmh"

Bougeant son bassin pour accentuer les frottements, et mieux sentir le sexe de son fiancé, Hermione se pencha pour venir lécher et mordiller le cou gracile du blond. Elle remonta vers son oreille pour y murmurer d'une voix sensuelle.

"Que dirais-tu qu'on rejoigne ta chambre et approfondir tout ça ?" dicta t-elle bougeant de plus en plus.

"Mais on est bien là."

Outrée, la brune s'arrêta d'un coup avant de sortir d'une voix froide.

"Putain. Ma patience s'arrête à mon "va te faire foutre" commence."

Elle commença à se lever et se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune, mais se fit arrêter par une main qui la tira. Elle se senti soulever, et poser sur une épaule. Alors que le blond se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle gloussa quand elle entendit Draco lui promettre que cette dernière nuit sera inoubliable pour elle.


End file.
